


Interactive Story: Post Grand Prix

by Bokuaka_Iwaoi, cazoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 8 endings, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Reader-Interactive, Sarcasm, Satire, and sometimes its really, but other times theres, but please check it out, i know its long, i think, interactive story, so idk, there are uh, this took me way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_Iwaoi/pseuds/Bokuaka_Iwaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: basically you are a personand you go to each chapter based on which option you picktheres 8 endingsi tried





	1. Chapter 1

You walk into a room.   
[go to chapter 2 if you see Yuri]  
[go to chapter 3 if you see Yuuri]  
[go to chapter 4 if you see Phichit]  
[go to chapter 5 if you see JJ ]  
[go to chapter 6 if you see Viktor ]


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a strange boy standing with his arms crossed around his chest. His blond hair is swept back into a ponytail, each strand catching the light. You realize with a gasp that the person standing in front of you is Yuri Plisetsky, one of the top figure skaters in the world.

[go to chapter 7 if you pull out the knife in your back pocket and stab him in the chest]  
[go to chapter 8 if you say “Umm… Hello! I’m (your name) it’s an honor to meet you!”]  
[go to chapter 9 if you flip him off]


	3. Chapter 3

You see a Japanese man with tears dripping off his eyes. He looks at you with desperation. 

[go to chapter 10 if you laugh at him congratulate him on his loss]  
[go to chapter 7 if you pull out the knife in your back pocket and stab him in the chest]  
[go to chapter 11 if you say some uplifting words to him in order to cheer him up]


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the bathroom, you accidentally bump into a man who’s playing on his phone. In the moment of contact, you see his instagram app open on his phone. A breath escapes your lips as you notice the man is steadying you, asking “Are you okay?”

[go to chapter 7 if you pull out the knife in your back pocket and stab him in the chest]  
[go to chapter 12 if you nod furiously and blush]  
[go to chapter 13 if you say “I’m totally instagraming this!”]


	5. Chapter 5

You see JJ muttering the words of his song, “King JJ” to himself as he grins. His girlfriend is laughing next to him on the bench urging him on with encouragement.

[go to chapter 14 if you congratulate him on his success]  
[go to chapter 15 if you pull out the knife in your back pocket and stab him in the chest]


	6. Chapter 6

You’re astounded when the man in front of you is none other than Viktor Nikiforov. He smiles and asks, “Did you want a picture with me?”

[go to chapter 19 if you smile and say yes]  
[go to chapter 17 if you shake your head nervously and back away and out of the room]


	7. Chapter 7

You’re caught by a mother and her child innocently walking by. You’re sentenced to a life in prison and live in solitude. Your parents disown you and all your friends leave. 

You die alone in prison.


	8. Chapter 8

He scoffs at your friendliness and turns around, blonde hair whipping around with just as much attitude. Yuri leaves the room. 

[go to chapter 17 if you try to follow, but you get lost]


	9. Chapter 9

He smirks and calls you an ugly hag. You in turn call him an annoying son of a bitch. You both burst out in laughter and he asks if you want to go to the Grand Prix Final party.

[go to chapter 19 if you nod your head eagerly]  
[go to chapter 17 if you say, “I don’t want to go with you because I ship Yurabek]


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri runs away and into the arms of his coach *cough cough husband cough*, who had entered the room a second before. His fiance shoots you a glare so terrifying a shiver runs up your spine. They leave the room.

[go to chapter 17]


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri turns to you, a more hopeful expression on his face. “Thanks… umm.. I have to invite someone to the banquet and you seem nice so, umm….”

[go to chapter 19 if you say sure!]  
[go to chapter 17 if you say, “I don’t want to go with you because I ship Viktuuri]


	12. Chapter 12

He grins at your red face and asks if you care to join him for the Grand Prix Party.

[go to chapter 19 if you nod furiously again. I guess you’re a person of little words.]  
[go to chapter 17 if you say, “excuse me, I have a boyfriend” and shun him as you walk out of the room]


	13. Chapter 13

He laughs and shows you his instagram. There are tons of photos, especially of other ice skaters. Then, you see one of Yuuri stip dancing and giggle. He asks if you would like to see Yuuri strip dancing live.

[go to chapter 19 if you say yes]  
[go to chapter 17 if you tell him that’s gross and only for Viktor to see]


	14. Chapter 14

You don’t deserve to go to the party. You have one last chance to stab him.

[go to chapter 15 if you stab him]  
[go to chapter 17 if you don’t stab him because you like peace and not because you like him]


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone congratulates you on your success at killing the most annoying YOI character and you are awarded with everything in the whole world. I even thank you. His fiancee holds a thumbs up with tears of joy in her eyes. People carry you on their shoulders to the Grand Prix Party.   
[go to chapter 19]


	16. Chapter 16

After taking the picture with Viktor, you tell him a bad pun about ice skating. He laughs and tells you another bad pun. “DAVAI” You keep telling each other terrible puns until Yuri shouts from the room next to yours, “get a room!” 

[go to chapter 17 if you say, “I only like Viktor for his dog” ]  
[go to chapter 9 if you walk into his room and flip Yuri off]  
[go to chapter 18 if you blush and stutter through the rest of you bad pun]


	17. Chapter 17

Looking back, you regret that you passed up such a great chance to interact with all the YOI characters. What a shame. And you didn’t even get to kill JJ.


	18. Chapter 18

You watch as Viktor smiles and asks you something.

[wait, what did he say? You shake your head (go to chapter 17)]  
[wait, what did he say? You nod and squeak out a yes (go to chapter 19)]


	19. Chapter 19

You follow him into a party, already at full blast. There are all the famous ice skaters from today’s competition and you somehow lose the person who had invited you in the first place. Although you feel a bit lonely, someone taps you on the shoulder.  
[go to chapter 20 if you turn around and you see Seung-gil Lee]  
[go to chapter 21 if you turn around and see Yuuri getting tipsy from drinking champagne]  
[go to chapter 22 if you turn around and see Chris seductively looking at you]  
[go to chapter 23 if you turn around and see Viktor holding out a glass of champagne]  
[go to chapter 24 if you turn around and Yuri asks if you’ve seen cringy dads]


	20. Chapter 20

Seung-gil stares at you with cold, unemotional eyes and tells you that you don’t belong here. You aren’t an ice skater after all.  
[go to chapter 19 you run away from him because you don’t want to leave the party]  
[go to chapter 25 if you tell him to suck it up]


	21. Chapter 21

You see Yuuri picking up his (what number was it? 10? 20?)th champagne glass.   
[You encourage him to drink more (chapter 27)]  
[You tell him to stop drinking. (chapter 28)]


	22. Chapter 22

Chris leads you to a room and you guys totally hook up and have a one night stand. You notice that he didn’t come and you ask him why, fearing that you didn’t have the skills in bed. He reassures you that he only Comes!!! on Ice.   
[go to chapter 26 if you tell him that your name is Ice]


	23. Chapter 23

[you give the glass of champagne to Yuuri (chapter 27)]  
[you refuse the glass of champagne, Viktor shrugs and downs it (chapter 29)]  
[you take the glass of champagne and drink it, quickly going through a whole bottle with Viktor (chapter 30)]


	24. Chapter 24

[You shake your head, no (chapter 31)]  
[You point to Yuuri getting drunk to his far right(chapter 32)]  
[You point to Viktor taking shirtless selfies right behind him(chapter 33)]


	25. Chapter 25

He shrugs and notions for security to throw you out.  
[go to chapter 17 if you protest and shout a rainbow of profanities at him, but still get escorted outside by the security officers]  
[go to chapter 7 if you pull out the knife from your back pocket and stab him in the chest]


	26. Chapter 26

He marries you the next day, whether you like it or not. You have to constantly compete with other ices that he skates on to keep your place as his wife. Welp. Your story ends here I guess.


	27. Chapter 27

Yuuri is now very, very drunk. He loosens his tie and begins to strip in front of you.   
[silently strut away, pretending not to have influenced this behavior (go to chapter 19)]  
[call for Viktor to take care of Yuuri (go to chapter 34)]


	28. Chapter 28

He looks at you with lonely eyes and tells you to call Viktor over for him.  
[go to chapter 34]


	29. Chapter 29

He offers you several others drinks, but you refuse them all. Viktor senses that you’re tense, but calls you a party pooper. You glare at him and he laughs, then looks at you with concerned eyes.   
“Maybe you should get some rest from this party. Looks like it’s not your type of thing,” he grins.   
As he escorts you out of the party, he excuses himself to rejoin the party again.   
[you’re all alone now and can’t get back into the party, so you decide to go home (go to chapter 17)]


	30. Chapter 30

You guys joke around until his face suddenly lights up. He points to the center of the room. 

[go to chapter 34]


	31. Chapter 31

“Welp. There they are,” He grumbles, pointing to the center of the room. His face reddened in embarrassment.

[go to chapter 34]


	32. Chapter 32

Yuri is suddenly nowhere to be found, so you go over to Yuuri instead, not wanting to seem lonely.

[go to chapter 27]


	33. Chapter 33

Yuri is suddenly nowhere to be found, so you go over to Viktor instead, not wanting to seem lonely.

[go to chapter 30]


	34. Chapter 34

You glance over at the circle starting to form in the center of room. A rainbow assortment of lights suddenly flare up around the room and Chris takes a pole out of his pocket and puts it down. He announces that there is going to be a partner pole dancing competition.   
[go to chapter 35 if you saw Yuuri or Viktor first at the party]  
[go to chapter 36 if you saw Yuri first at the party]  
[go to chapter 37 if you see Phichit and don’t feel like talking to the above]


	35. Chapter 35

*for this part, your decisions will not count for a specific chapter, but will count towards the ending you get. Keep track of how many as, bs, and cs you get* 

 

Viktor pulls Yuuri into a hug and whispers something into drunk Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri nods and they waltz onto the dance floor.

a) You run up to them and grab their elbows, stopping them momentarily. They shoot you a look and continue on.  
b) You give them an encore and shout words of encouragement   
c) You run up to the DJ and tell him to play a twerking song

 

They swing around the pole and glide across the dance floor, Yuuri giggling and showing off his drunken moves. Yuuri rips off his shirt and Viktor soon follows.

a)You close your eyes because it’s too much for you to handle.  
b)You pump your hands to the beat of the music and sing along  
c)You shout for them to strip even more

They’re now down to their underwear, doing some type of partner pole dancing move. You see many people recording this on their phones.  
a)You record it as well and post it everywhere. It spreads quickly and people are laughing at them.  
b)You record it to use it as blackmail for a later date.  
c)You decide to live in the moment and do some type of awkward dance.

 

The song is now over people are cheering for them. They walk, all sweaty, towards you.  
a)You scoot out of the way to let them pass. Best not to get their sweat all over you.  
b)You congratulate them on their amazing performance and you guys burst out in laughter  
c)You offer them more champagne and down another glass with them.

 

People are shouting for them to kiss. They turn to look at you.  
a)You tell them that it’s gross and they should both kiss you instead.  
b)You join the chant “Kiss! Kiss! (Fall on ice!)”   
c)You shout for them to just get married already and you obviously not obviously wink at them

 

They laugh and Yuuri plants a sloppy kiss on Viktor’s lips, which quickly escalates and they start making out.

a)You look away and pout  
b)You pop a bottle of champagne and throw confetti over them  
c)You grin and take pictures of them to show Yuuri when he’s sober

[go to chapter 38 if you got mostly as]  
[go to chapter 39 if you got mostly bs]  
[go to chapter 40 if you got mostly cs]


	36. Chapter 36

*for this part, your decisions will not count for a specific chapter, but will count towards the ending you get. Keep track of how many as, bs, and cs you get* 

Somehow, Otabek has found his way to Yuri. Yuri seems suddenly lost for words and stutters to make conversation with Otabek, which was the exact opposite of how he usually acted.   
a)You try to drag Yuri away  
b)You ask them to perform a segment for the partner pole dance competition  
c)You shove them together and ‘accidentally’ shove them onto the dance floor

Gradually, they start to flow naturally to the music, after somehow ending up in the center of the crowd, both showing off what they’ve learned in their years of ice skating. Yuri demonstrates his flexibility and the Otabek holds him steady.  
a)You ask the DJ to turn down the music because your ears hurt  
b)You cheer loudly with the crowd and give them thumbs ups every time they glance your way  
c)You have a shouting argument with Viktor if their ship name should be “Otayuri” or “Yurabek” 

Without realizing it, Yuri has ended up on the pole, swirling around. He must be really determined to this competition.   
a)You motion for Otabek to get Yuri off the pole because it’s dangerous  
b)You admire Yuri’s skills, but then start to wonder Yuri learned these pole dancing skills  
c)You shout for Otabek to join Yuri on the pole

The song has almost ended, but Yuri and Otabek are at the climax of their performance. They make the room shake as they carry out a bunch of high level pole dancing moves you didn’t even know was possible.  
a)You search up the pole dancing moves and are immediately disgusted by the images  
b)You sing along with the song and dance along with everyone else   
c)You throw dollar bills at them with your stripper tipper machine

They end their routine with a striking pose. Their whole performance had seemed like they’ve worked on it for ages, not like they made it up on the spot. The crowd erupts in cheers.  
a)You walk up to them and tell them they danced well, but they probably shouldn’t do it again  
b)You skip up to them and tell them they did great, getting a blush from both of them.  
c)You stealthily sneak up to them and stick your foot, tripping Yuri, causing him to fall into Otabek

They hug, earning an ‘awwww’ from the crowd. Otabek muffles up Yuri’s hair and Yuri stays there taking in Otabek’s scent.  
a)You tell them to get a room, earning glares from the two  
b)You smirk and Chris hands you some money from the bet he lost  
c)You ask them when they're expecting, and when they look at you with confused stares, you nonchalantly say, “the baby.” Everyone bursts out in laughter

[go to chapter 38 if you got mostly as]  
[go to chapter 39 if you got mostly bs]  
[go to chapter 41 if you got mostly cs]


	37. Chapter 37

*for this part, your decisions will not count for a specific chapter, but will count towards the ending you get. Keep track of how many as, bs, and cs you get* 

 

You walk over to Phichit and see him taking a video of Chris’ announcement to post on his instagram. He notices you and gives you a small nod, keeping his eyes on his phone.  
a)You tell that instagram is overrated and soooo 5 seconds ago  
b)You ask him how his instagram is doing, and you guys have a conversation about instagram  
c)You jump in front of the camera, ruining his footage, causing him to be angry, then laugh

You guys sit down and you offer him some champagne. He shakes his head no.   
a)You tell him he’s a loser for not drinking alcohol  
b)You consider his words and decide not to drink anymore either, earning a smile from him  
c)You grin at him and down your glass and well as his. He seems impressed.

While you guys are having a conversation about skating, you are interrupted by Phichit pulling out his phone again and mouthing a “sorry” to you. You turn around and see that Yuuri and Viktor has taken the dance floor and to be honest, are dancing rather professionally.  
a)You bitch slap the phone out of his hands and tell him to have some manners  
b)You cheer for the dancing couple and get Phichit to cheer to  
c)You quickly whip out your phone as you begin to record the whole routine as well. Perfect blackmail material.

After their performance ended, they were meet by a crowd of cheers and Yuri and Otabek took the stage, earning an even louder cheer from the crowd in anticipation of the odd pairing. You turn to Phichit and say:  
a)This is so not worth posting. I bet they suck.  
b)An odd pairing, but I think Viktor and Yuuri have some competition!  
c)Who do you ship more, Victuri or Yurabek?

Another round of applause sounded, signalling the end of Yuri and Otabek’s performance. Everyone’s dancing to the fast song now and Phichit gives you a questioning look.  
a)You tell him that you’re not a very good dancer and you’d rather stay put.  
b)You laugh and join him on the dancefloor with everyone else  
c)You tell him that you suck at dancing, but get on the dancefloor anyways. Upon seeing your ‘dance moves’ both of you crack up until you can’t breathe.

After struggling to dance for a while, Phichit asks to take a selfie with you.  
a)You say that you awful right now and and excuse yourself from the situation  
b)You happily oblige and ask him to tag you in his instagram post  
c)You gladly accept and position your face in a funny way. “It’s time for an ugly selfie,” you laugh.

[go to chapter 38 if you got mostly as]  
[go to chapter 39 if you got mostly bs]  
[go to chapter 42 if you got mostly cs]


	38. Chapter 38

No one else seems to talk to you for the rest of the night. You wonder if you’ve done or said anything wrong. You feel lonely and decide to leave for the rest of the night. You’re happy that you’ve had such an eventful night, but you wished you could’ve stay a bit longer.


	39. Chapter 39

The rest of the night goes by in a flash. Other couples take turns trying to beat their competitors, but no one can, although at the end, there was no winner. Everyone was a winner as long they had fun. You exchange contact information with many of the ice skaters. After the party ended, you leave with an aura of happiness surrounding you. This has definitely been the best night ever!


	40. Chapter 40

“Let’s get married!” Yuuri suddenly shouts. Wow. Drunk Yuuri and Sober Yuuri are so opposites that they would probably break a spectrum if you put them on it. Viktor however, is just as crazy as Yuuri, even sober, which he wasn’t, and agreed right away. A makeshift wedding for held for them, and since Yuuri and Viktor already had their rings, everything was perfect. Except that they got married in their underwear after performing a strip tease on a pole. But it’s okay, you got to be the maid of honor.   
After this night, you’ve become best friends with some of the most famous ice skaters in the world. What a night to remember!


	41. Chapter 41

Yuri was very clearly drunk. His body couldn’t handle alcohol very well, so after their pole dancing routine, he went up to stage, grabbed the microphone and shouted,   
“Otabek and I are officially a thing! He’s mine!” Beside you, you could see Otabek face palming so hard that he wished he had 10 more heads and 9 more hands to face palm. Yuri staggered back to wear Otabek was standing placed a sloppy kiss onto Otabek’s lips.  
“I loveeeeeee you Bekaaa!” Yuri slurred.  
“I love you too Yura, but you probably won’t remember any of this tomorrow,” Otabek chuckled.   
He was right, the next day, when you and all the ice skaters were hanging out, he stormed out of the room after seeing the footage you had shot, sending Otabek running after him.


	42. Chapter 42

After the party, you and Phichit exchange contact information. This can go two different ways depending on your view on Phichit. I mean, if you’d rather fall in love with him, you guys gradually start to get closer and one day he comes on his magic carpet and runs away with you into the sunset. What a happy ending.  
I don’t know about y’all, but I’d rather be bffs so…   
Phichit has become one of your best friends and you call him up daily to chat about everyday stuff. You guys hang out a lot and although many people think you guys have a thing, you guys are clearly only friends (in a world where Phichit doesn’t get friendzoned, but he actually feels okay with being friends). You keep each other company and basically, he’s the best friend you could ask for, although he’s still addicted to instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
